juubi's heart
by jon49357
Summary: on december 27 is the day the seal of the juubi is breaking and went to earth to save a baby but not any baby a hyuga baby girl and she dying of heart falling so he save by giving her half of his heart. i cant decide if i should change it to rate M late.
1. Chapter 1

Juubi's heart

* * *

newest story

hope everyone like this

Disclaimer: i dont naruto

* * *

Juubi's heart

chapter.

december 27 is the day of new heir to the hyuga but unknown to everyone that very same day the seal on the moon that holds the juubi is breaking and forming a bright light than fading away a boy stand on the moon that seal was at "finally that cured seal is broken" said the boy than the sun rays hit him to show he seen like a 16 year old boy with blonde hair blue eyes and wearing a white shirt and black jacket with hood and long arm sleeve on his right arm black fingerless gloves,red combat boots.

"its been about 50 or 70 years now? i lost count i guess" said the boy as he look at the planet "i wonder how much the world has change? to found out is to go down and see for myself" said the boy as he jump off the moon forming a barrier around himself and crush down on to the earth and land near konoha "i guess the world has change allot since i was seal by my jinchuuriki rikuudou sennin i wonder if that guy ever get a married?" said the boy as he wondering about his former jinchuuriki while walking to a near by village.

35 minutes late he's at the west gates of the village and the guards of the gates saw him "sir what business do you have in konoha?" said the guard then the boy smile "noting really just looking around" said the boy while he use his powers to make them asleep and start looking about this village called konoha.

In 20 or 25 minutes has pass and he walk by the hospital but he stop as he hear tears falling down so he walk inside the hospital to found the tear drops then he found it in the hospital room 324 and he opens it to see a hyuga women crying "what's wrong miss?" said the boy.

the hyuga women saw him while still crying "because my little girl just come to this world and now she dying" said the hyuga women while the boy look at the baby to see that she is breathing slowly and getting more slower as The hyuga women put her hand on her face "it's not fair why is Kami doing this happening to me? did i do something wrong?" said the women while she sodding.

"What the little one is dying of?" said the boy as he knows what to do "her heart is slowing stopping she only has an hour to live and no doctor can save her by than" said the hyuga women as more tears coming out of her eyes.

"Miss I know how to save your baby daughter" said the boy as he say that the hyuga woman get surprise "how you're going to do that?" the hyuga woman wonder how this boy is going to save her daughter "by giving her half of my heart" said the boy and making the hyuga woman shock.

"How are you going to do that? I that kill you by giving her half of you heart? I will not have your death on me for saving my daughter" said the hyuga as he try reason with the boy but he smile "I not a juubi for noting" said the boy as he starts making the hand signs that unfamiliar to her.

before the hyuga woman say anything to the boy was done making the last hand sign and put his right hand on his chest on the spots where his heart is and a light starting to bright then the light fading away he's holding half of his heart and he place the baby while the heart turn to the size of a baby heart and other light appear and fading the heart is gone and the baby girl is breathing.

the hyuga woman stop crying as she saw a miracle that a boy no a demon lord that have save her baby but at what price "you have save my daughter and what i have to do in return" said the hyuga woman as she waiting his answer but "i want nothing in return" said the demon lord and that make her surprise and she look at him "nothing? that can't be i thought all demons lord went something in return after doing something like this?" said the hyuga woman.

the demon lord look at the window "that because i different from other demon lords since i the ten bijuu the strongest there is yet i am the most kindest one of all others and i have to go now but hear this i will return someday to see how girl is doing with half of my heart and i no doubt with my chakra that in half of my heart has will make her become the most beautiful and will have best figure that most girls would die for and the boys at her age or older will go after her one thing you should know that when i return i will look like a 13 old year boy" said the demon lord as he disappear.

Than at that moment her husband come in the room and to see a happy woman "hiashi a miracle just happen hinata is going to live" said a very happy tone cause that they daughter is going to live "how did this happen hina?" said hiashi as he hug his wife "I will tell you everything after a good night rest" said hina as she fall asleep.

time skip almost 13 years later

almost 13 years has pass by since that day since a demon lord giving half of his heart to hinata and true to his word hinata has become the most beautiful girl in konoha and has a best figure (a/n i have no clue what that means in what so ever ) for her age but she hides it by wearing a heavy jacket (A/N you know the one that she wears in the anime) and of course her mother has told her father about that day but they never tell her about it and the village doesn't know about it only one who knows is the 4th (A/N yes minato is alive in this story but naruto isn't his son) and she at the ninja academy a school that teaching students to be ninjas when they graduation.

hinata is in class reading a book of medical but then "hey hinata how about you and me go on a date" said kiba a class member of hers, kiba has been asking her out for 2 years now but hinata reject him every time "kiba how many times i have tell you no" said hinata as she still reading the book "why not i mean ever guy in konoha has ask you yet you reject them why hinata why would you do that?" said kiba as he wonder why hinata has reject every guy on konoha expect sasuke who haven't ask hinata to go out with him "because i just went someone who loves me for me not my looks or my clan" said hinata as iruka come in while starting using his 'big demon head no Justus'.

"EVERY ONE BE QUET AND SIT DOWN!!!!" yell iruka as everyone stop what they were doing and went to they chairs "thank you class" checking his voice "okay class I just hear that we having a new student thats joining us and" before iruka could finish.

"what the hell how can he join us now since everyone has been here for 4 year?!?!" kiba yell as he wondering why this 'new student' joining them now since they been at the academy for 4 years to them its unfair "i know its unfair kiba why is he joining us that i don't know but what i do know is that he has no family and he wasn't born here and hokage-sama give him permission to do so plus he join us after launch cause he has business right now at last that what the note say but i don't know what he doing i guess we found out when he gets here now today lesson is".

main while at the hyuga mansion with hiashi in his study room signing paper work "this what minato feeling about when its come to paperwork" said hiashi as he relaxing his shoulder than he turn to a photo that has him, his two daughter and his lated wife hina "its been almost 8 year since you lefts us hina" said hiashi as he look at the photo than "you know hina me and hinata misses you greatly" said hiashi as he remembers the good times with her than "so your that miss hyuga's husband right?" hiashi heard a voice and turn around to see a 13 year old boy with blonde hair "who are you? and what did you want? how did you get in here?" said hiashi as he wondering how a 13 year old pass thought guards.

"who me? well i the one that save your daughter from heart dying, and also i just went to talk to you thats all and as for yours guards they are sleeping on the job" said the demon lord as he smile making hiashi surprise than clamming down "just went to talk fine take a sit" said hiashi as the demon lord sit down "what do you went to talk about?" hiashi asking to the demon lord as he wonder why a demon lord look like a teen "well as i told your wife that i come check on the girl to see how she doing with half of my heart" said the demon lord as he look at the window to see the sky.

hiashi look at him "juubi-sama i am grateful that you save my daughter as act of kindness" said hiashi as he bowing to him for thanking him "don't call me 'juubi-sama' its just a title my real name is naruto but i have no last name since i long forgetting it" said naruto as he smile cause its true he has live for so many years that he has forgetting his last name "of course naruto-sama" said hiashi "and don't call me 'sama' but 'kun' or 'san' are fine" said naruto as he look at hiashi "all right naruto-san" said hiashi.

"Sir how is your wife doing," said naruto as he wondering about her "my wife hina has pass away for almost 8 now" said hiashi he remember of his wife death on her second childbirth "oh I sorry that I didn't mean to brought up I didn't know" said naruto as he feeling sad "thats all right you were just wondering" said hiashi as he tries smile.

"you know hina was truly grateful that you save hinata from death her only regret is that she hasn't thanking you" said hiashi as he rise his hand and naruto shack his hand "well hyuga-sama i have to tell you something" said naruto as he let go of hiashi's hand "what is it?" said hiashi "in few weeks demons will come after your daughter cause half of my heart is in her and take it from her" said naruto as he get serious "what? i have to tell minato about this" said hiashi as he about to get up but "don't worry about i already told him and thats why he put me in the academy to become a 'ninja' and protect her as well" said naruto as he getting up "well its almost time for me to go have a nick day hyuga-sama" said naruto as he disappear leaving hiashi to knowing his daughter is in good hands.

its 1 p.m. everyone get back from launch now they are waiting for the new kid to show up than iruka come in "all right everyone the new student is behind door waiting for me to tell him to come in also be nice to him and don't make fun of him kiba" said iruka as he look at kiba and his puppy "all right i wont jazz it's not like he's a prince or something" said kiba as he starts playing with his puppy "good now come on in naruto and introduce yourself to the class" said iruka.

the door open and to show naruto as he walk in all the girls expect hinata who having a very red face and the pink hair ban-an hum i mean girl who thinks that emo uchiha is more better then him have heart size eyes and said "OH KAMI HE MOST HANDSOME BOY I HAVE SEEN!!!!" said almost all the girls of the class and as for the boys they all expect for sasuke who doesn't care have black aura around them 'he better not go after hinata-chan' said the minds of the boys of the class room.

naruto stand in front of his class mates "hello everyone my name is naruto but I don't have a last since I never know who my parents were but thats okay and also I hope we all can get along" said naruto as he smile making some of the girl faint with a blush on they face.

"thank you naruto now where to put you" said iruka as he looking to found a sit for naruto and see a sit that next to hinata "okay naruto you sit next hinata and hinata please stand up for naruto to know" said iruka as the some girls saying thats unfair and the guys saying he's lucky "oh okay iruka-sensei" said hinata as she stand up as naruto walk up to her "nice to meet you" said naruto as he pick up hinata's hand and kiss it making her blushing really red while the guys have evil aura on him as well with the girls to hinata but some gasp.

at the streets of konoha with hinata walking home but "hey you hyuga girl" said a cold voice and hinata turn around to see its the rookie of the year sasuke uchina with his fan girls and he walking up to her and touch her face "hinata hyuga would you have the honor to have me as your boyfriend" said the emo boy asking her to be his girlfriend and his fangirls gasp but hinata can see it in his eyes that he went her clans power "no i wont" said hinata as she turn her back on him and his fangirls gasp again "what? why not? i am the last uchina you should be honor that i would make you my wife" said sasuke as he about gape her hand and force her to be his girlfriend but someone gape his arm "she said no you puck" said a voice as sasuke to see that it's the new kid naruto.

hinata turn around to see that naruto gape sasuke's arm "n-nar-naruto what's going on?" said hinata in a confuse tone "he was about gape you and force you something" said naruto as he squeezing sasuke's arm unit it making a crake sound "ahhhh let go your braking my arm" sasuke as he tried to make naruto let go "you know i don't like your type" said naruto as his eyes turn cold that sasuke shaken in fear than but naruto let him go "think twice before do something like this again" said naruto as he disappear.

everyone saw what happen that someone hurt the last uchina and doesn't say sorry to him but they quickly forget about it cause they have sniff to do and hinata left there to go home its all right 5 or 6 p.m. as she get there and her little sister hanabi is at the front to greet her "hello hinata-chan and welcome home" said the little girl as she smile that her big sister is back home "hello hanabi-chan and thanks" said hinata as she smile too.

both sister walking down the hallway "so hinata-chan how was class today?" said hanabi as she wondering how her sister's class "well there was new student and he" before she could finish she started to blush and look at her hand that naruto kiss at "he did something that no one has ever did" said hinata as blushing "what did he do hinata-chan?" said hanabi wondering what the boy did "he kiss my hand" said hianta as she blushing "and defect me from sasuke when he about to gape me" finish tell her sister of her day and for some reason her heart is racing fast when she talks about naruto.

As the hyuga sisters are walking they bump into they father "oh hinata welcome home" said hiashi "thank you father" said hinata as she bows to her father "hinata there a council meeting look after hanabi while I gone" said hiashi "of course father" said hinata as her father left the mansion.

30 minute later at the meeting room with the 4th and the council members "okay since everyone is here we may begin the meeting" said minato as he looking the members of the council "hokage-sama i just hear there a new student join the academy today a boy go by name of naruto? who is he?" said the war hawk danzo "why yes he is and for who is he why not he tell you himself" said minato as he look at the door while black flames appear and the demon lord out of the fire "naruto its nice that you come to join us in this meeting" said minato as he turns to the council wondering expect hiashi who he is.

"hello everyone and its good to see you again hyuga-sama" said naruto as he smile and everyone expect minato look at hiashi "hello naruto-san it seen my daughter hinata has falling for you cause i saw her blushing when she was talking about you to hanabi" said hiashi as he smile that at long last he was wondering when his daughter start to like someone and it turn out be her savior which she doesn't know yet.

"hiashi how do you know the boy?" said a women with pink hair "that because he save my daughter hinata from heart dying after hina give birth to her" said hiashi while the council were shock "how can that be? I read hinata hyuga's medical files and its say nothing about it" said young council member that now owes the hospital now since his has grandfather pass away.

"because it was cover up by minato for no one to know" said hiashi than "and how he did he save the girl" said women from citizen council side "well what my late wife hina told me that he give half of his heart to hinata in order for her to live" said the head clan of the hyuga while the council members get shock again "hows that possible he should be die yet he standing here with us?" said an old women in her late 60's "that because i not human" said naruto making council members surprise the hack out of them and danzo open his close eye "than are you a demon?" said the war hawk as he wondering if he can make weapon out of his demon blood "well yes in fact i am the juubi the very one that rikuudou sennin seal me to the moon" said naruto as he surprising ever more to the council expect minato and hiashi.

than the citizen council members start to freaking out "kill the demon before he kill us all" said one of the member citizen council "wait a minute are the citizen council supposed to be disband after a war?" said naruto as he wonder why it there a citizen council and their citizen council members start to sweat lot "i should know i have live longer then all of you" said naruto as minato get shock than get mad "supposed to be disband after a war huh?" said minato as he veins are popping out "thats right and they cant say any-" before naruto could finish "he's lying he's a demon and you cant trust demons" said one of the oldest member of the citizen "but he save my daughter and didn't say anything in return" said hiashi as he defecting naruto.

"How do you know that has his evil magic on her!" said an old citizen council member "why would he listen to you since I hear that some of the older generation are too bind to understand that not all demons are evil or bloodthirsty as they think" said the blonde juubi as he look danzo?

"what are you look at me for?" said the war hark as he look back at naruto "cause your right arm" said naruto as he point at his 'missing right arm' "what 'right arm' i lost it since my battle with the 3rd hokage that fool heart doesn't deserve the title" said danzo as he look at naruto to see that if this demon lord knows something "is that so then you don't mind that i do this" said naruto as he walk to danzo and take off his black robe to see a rap with bandages up to his shoulder with 3 metal bands that making shock.

"Fine I still have my right arm" said danzo as he look at naruto if he's know something "then remove there" said naruto as danzo about to but he hesitate "what's wrong? Are you scared that the 3rd make an ugly scar on your? Or is it something els that has a different reason?" said naruto as he sound like if he knows something about danzo's right arm.

danzo start sweating like a river but then "if you dont show them than I will" said naruto as he did something to the bandages and the metal bands to ashes making surprise beyond believe cause his arm is full of multiply sharingan eyes.

"Well its seen that this man has take the some unique sharingan eyes but that wont matter cause" said naruto as he touch one the eyes and they set on black fire than melted away from danzo right arm and his right eye hold.

"what have you done? konoha is now weaker cause this demon destroyed all of the sharingan that we have lift and with out them we will fall" said one of the citizen council men "now do you trust us now?" said other one than naruto start to laugh and everyone look at him " i didn't destroyed all of the sharingan i just destroyed ones on his man's arm and also i can remake these eyes also since i am the one who make them in the first place if i went to or not" said naruto as he told everyone.

"what? you're the one who make sharinegan eyes?" said an old man of the citizen council as others have found hope that the demon lord can reviver the uchina "yes i am, and the one i give to a person who save me was a kind blind young girl who went's to see world so i make the sharingan for her to see the world in return for saving me but now i see the gift i give to her is now cured eyes cause i hear about uchinas stealing others Justus and claiming thats rightful there i guess she is feeling disgrace of her gift that i give her and pass it down" said naruto as he looking at the citizen council members.

"how can her feel disgrace she should be grateful that the gift you give her is wonderful bloodline an-" before the old goat could finish "**YOU DONT KNOW HER AS I DO CAUSE KAMI-SAMA TELL ME HOW SHE FEELING ABOUT THE 'BLOODLINE' THAT I HAVE GIVING HER SHE REGRETTING THAT SAVING ME SHE JUST WISHES THAT I JUST GIVE HER SOMETHING ELS THEN THE SHARINGAN!!!!!" **said naruto in a demonic voice as hiashi understanding what naruto is saying and what he feeling about the girl as well with minato.

"look what ever you're going ask me to forget it i not making anymore of the sharingan ever if it is the uchina's pride or konoha's plus you dont have the right to do so cause" said naruto as he gapping something in his pocket then put out a latter with the symbol of the fire lord "i have the letter of the fire lord that as in right now the citizen council is now disband and if they say about me to anyone if that happen i, the juubi i have the very right to kill that person with out getting punishment" said naruto as he holding the latter "plus if one of you try to tear this latter then kiss everything you owed and your family goodbye cause the fire lord will hand everything and everyone to me so if i were you i wont tear this latter" said naruto as he hand it over to minato and he reads it.

"Its true this latter has the fire lord hand writing so in the name of the fire lord the citizen council is now disband unit need it in war and never speak about this" said minato as the ninja council are finally relief cause the former citizen council were the pain in the neck to them.

The former citizen council lift the meeting room never to walk in it unit the next war comes "ahhhh finally there guys are a pain in the ass I was begin losing hope that when the fire lord disband them thank you" said a lazy man in the ninja council as he two friends agree.

"it's no problem so I guess that ends this meeting cause I have class in the morning" said naruto as he disappear in black flames.

the next day which is friday at the academy "okay class you know what today is since naruto is new i tell him naruto today on fridays we have a taijutsu, one on one matchs it can be girl vs girl, boy vs boy or sometimes girl vs boy do you understand me?" said iruka as he finishes explain to naruto and to see if he understand everything "yes i understand iruka-sensei" said naruto as he smile that still making some girls faint.

"Thats good to hear naruto, now class lets go outside and there we may begin" said iruka as the student stand up and walk out side.

Everyone is back the academy and iruka is holding a box "okay class in this box has pieces of paper with a number on them and who ever get the what ever number they will face off and everyone can use Justus in the academy or out whatever you have now lets begin" said iruka as the student walk up to him to get a number.

Few hours have pass some student lose and some win now it's the 4 matches are lift the on this match is hinata vs a pink hair girl name sakura who is a huge fan girl of sasuke at long with a long blonde hair name ino who used to friends when they were younger but now they rivers to win the emo boy's heart.

iruka knows this wont last long since sakura is very weak and doesn't training but insane she works on her looks for sasuke notice her but sakura thinks that she stronger the hinata well this wont end pretty well for sakura that is (a/n i wish i can kill her now but i need her to live later on the story which her fate is much worser)"okay the match between hinata and sakura will begin" said iruke as he stand between both girls "come on hinata give up everyone knows that i can beat you since i beat you at everything i dont know why sasuke-kun wants a weak girl like " said sakura as she laugh making hinata mad cause it's not true hinata is one who beating her at everything.

For some reason everyone is staying away from naruto cause he looks mad at something '_I guess when she gets mad, I get mad too well I guess can lift her borrow some of my charka cause I dont like that girl_' said it in his mind as he sending his charka to hinata making this match end fast.

"Are the both of you ready?" said iruka as he look both girls and they nod "then let the match begin" as he said that hinata went super fast and punching sakura sending her flying thought to a tree and surprising everyone expect naruto.

"Wow I didn't know you have it in you hinata" iruka as he look at hinata " even did I iruka-sense" said hinata as she walk back to the group "okay the winner of this match is hinata and now kiba and naruto please step in the ring" siad iruka as he hearing that the girl saying that kiba is going to kill him.

now naruto is facing a boy that likes hinata very much cause he can see it in kiba's eyes "i going to make you pay for kissing hintat's hand she mine so back off blonde boy before i sending you to last week" said kiba as he getting ready to fight and sees naruto looking at him "how can her yours since i don't see your name on her or everything plus she not a trophy that everyone wants she a person her owe being thats what i see in her" said naruto as hinata look at him while blushing '_thats what he thinks of me a person my owe being he didn't say that i from the hyuga or something maybe he's one that i looking for'_ said it in her thoughts.

"what every your try to say but i dont care she is my women and i not going to hand her over you newbie, take this" said kiba as he using his family Justus on naruto but naruto make few hand signs than "darkness style: dark fireball no Justus" yelled naruto as he laughs a black fireball thats more bigger then the normal fireball that make sasuke jealous and thinking he can demand since he's a uchina and the black fireball hit kiba as well explosion on him knocking kiba out cold.

"the winner is naruto by a knock out with one move" said iruka as naruto walks back to the group but get stop by sasuke "i want you teach to me that Justus or anyones you have on you" said sasuke as he demanding what rightly his "i refuse cause you dont have it take to use it and any others moves i have in fact i wont teach you anything and now move side you match is up everyway" said naruto as walk pass sasuke and he get angry.

naruto stand by a tree the pink hair sakura walk up to him "why do you refuse sasuke-kun you bake!" said the pink hair girl as she demanding why naruto refuse her 'sasuke-kun' "as i said before he didn't have it takes to use it and leave me alone you puck i dont like your type" said naruto as he move somewhere els and leaving a piss off fan girl '_**WHAT DID HE? SAY I GOING KILL THAT BAKA CHA**_**!!!!!**' yelled her inner self.

naruto went to sit by other tree than "hmmmm naruto do you have a minute," said a voice from behind naruto and he turn around to see hinata "oh hinata hello," said naruto as he smile at hinata making her blush "hello to you too and naruto are you doing something after class?" said hinata as she asking naruto.

"Well no in fact I have nothing to do why are you asking," said naruto as he feeling her heart beats since half of his heart is in her "well what I asking is that would you like go out with me" said hinata as everyone heard her "WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!?!?! HINATA-CHAN HAVE ASK SOMEONE OUT AND IT'S THE NEW KID NARUTO NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the boys while the girls "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!" cried the girls and start to running around cause to them its signs the end of the world because has never ask out a boy.

Both naruto and hinata sweat drop anime style "okay what was that about?" said naruto wondering what's going with they classmates "beats me" said hinata as she wondering the same thing.

"Well any way sure I would go with you" said naruto as he smile and hinata smile too "all right meet me at the front of the academy after class" said hinata as she walks away then some boys come up to him.

"We going to make sure that you never meet her unit then" siad random boy long with others are ready to beat naruto up but they were dead wrong.

it's the final match its between the rookie of the year vs the new kid who will win lets found out "it's a match between sasuke and naruto, on this match sasuke's title 'the rookie of the year' is on the line and who ever lose is will be second best now lets the match begins" said iruka as sasuke look at naruto "give up loser you dont stand an against to a uchina" said sasuke as he sound like if he knows he will win this match while his fan girls cheek him on.

"really? i 'dont stand against a uchina'? huh? lets found about that" said naruto as he disappear making sasuke confuse and the others are looking for him "where do he go?" said sasuke as he looking around unit "darkness style: dark flame punch no Justus" yelled as he reappear with a black flames on him fist and hit sasuke with it sending him flying the academy's wall and went thought it.

Everyone saw what happen that naruto has beaten the former rookie of the year sasuke "the winner by a knock out naruto!" said iruka as sasuke fangirls saying that he cheated and it restart the match but "thats enough naruto won fair and nothing can it change it" said iruka as the fangirl get quiet but they still think that naruto cheated.

Its now 3 pm class just finish hinata is waiting for naruto to show up "where is he?" said hinata as she look around to found him then naruto appear behind he and scarer her "ahhhhhh don't do that!" yelled hinata as she get scared "I sorry I just couldn't resist hinata" said naruto as he smile.

hinata look at him "it's okay now you ready to go?" said hinata as she gape his hand and start running "ahhhhhhhhhh" yelled naruto as he eyes turn the size of dinner plates.

somewhere in konoha, hinata and naruto are walking now "i sorry i did that i dont know what come over me" said hinata as she feel dump when she was doing that "its fine, awhile since i have this much fun" said naruto as walks next to her "you know something why are wearing that jacket?" said naruto as he wondering why hinata is wearing a heavy jacket "its kindly personnel but maybe will tell you one these days" said hinata as she smile at naruto.

"It's okay hinata and dont worry I wait unit then" said naruto as he smile at her.

Few minutes later they at the center of konoha where the food, clothes and weapons are both naruto and hinata walking then naruto stop at a store that spelling clothes and weapons and naruto is looking at a sword with a black blade with golden flames on the side and golden hander as well .

'_Humans sure are interested begins they making things just more funs and this sword I like it, I thinking going buy it as well get something for hinata' _said it in his thoughts as he look at hinata next to him and hinata is looking at something as well so naruto try to look what is hinata looking at and he found it is a twice white blades sword with cherry bloom on the hander.

naruto smile as he walk in the store hinata look at him to see what he doing then he walk out with the swords and he give the twice swords to hinata and she look surprise "how can you have the money to buy this naruto?" said hinata as she still look surprise "well before i come here i went planes and i work to get the money" said naruto start to walk "come on its late i think you father is worried about you" said naruto as he gape hinata's hand and she start blushing '_its seen i was right about naruto, he's one i looking for'_ said it in her thoughts as naruto taking her home.

* * *

thats it for this chapter

oh i don't know for sure if i should change his story to rate M later on or not dont know for sure why everyone decide on this one instand of me

so what everyone thinks? leave a review for its good or not and if there any grammar plz tell me

what will happen next time? lets found out in the chapter unit then see ya


	2. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4


End file.
